Field
The invention relates to a method of laying a pipeline on a seabed, said method comprising the steps of;                constructing a section of pipeline by interconnecting pipe sections,        positioning the section of pipeline on an underwater storage surface, and        recovering the section of pipeline from the under water storage surface and spooling the section of pipeline on a reel provided on a vessel.        
Description of the Related Art
The use of the underwater storage surface makes it possible to construct and store very long sections of pipeline, with for example a length up to several kilometers or more. There are many shallow waters wherein the seabed can serve as a very large naturally formed underwater storage surface. The length of the stored sections of pipeline may be made equal to the maximum length that can be held by the reel, so that it is not required to interconnect sections of pipeline when filling the reel. This eliminates the time required to make interconnections of sections of pipeline when filling the reel. In the situations that interconnections of sections of pipeline are required to fill the reel, the number of interconnections are reduced by the long sections of pipeline. Due to this, less time is required to fill the reel, which results in cost savings.
Due to the use of the underwater storage surface, it is not required to have an large on-shore storage area. Such large storage areas are very expensive to build and there are not many locations suitable for such a large storage area.